


Who knew it would be you

by darylvdixon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Camping, Coffee Shop, Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluffy, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Modern AU, disgusting typical love story, gendrya and throbb are only background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Jon is Robb's best friend and Sansa is adamant she does not like him as anything more than an associate. That is until she starts looking at him a little differently and then her boyfriend cheats on her. Perhaps Jon is the knight she's been looking for this entire time.





	Who knew it would be you

Sansa couldn’t hear herself think, how anyone could be making suck a racket this early in the morning was beyond her. She furiously straightened her hair, feeling more and more agitated with each passing second. Once satisfied she slammed her straighteners down, lucky not to break them, and yanked the plug from the wall throwing it onto the floor. She flips her hair over her shoulders, grabs her pale grey faux leather jacket and pale rose pink handbag and storms off downstairs.

“You do know there’s a button on the remote that can be used to durn the TV _down_?” She snaps when she enters the living room.

Her brother looks up at her from his seated position on the floor, leaning his back against the coffee table as he spread his legs out in front of him, “Is there?” He asks, “You’ll have to point it out to me.”

Arya giggles from where she's perched on the edge of the couch and Sansa shoots her a glare, “I’m surprised the neighbours haven’t been round, it’s nine in the morning you shouldn’t be making so much noise.”

“Chill out Sans, you’re clearly going out anyway, why do you care?” Theon asks with a roll of his eyes before looking back to the tv screen.

He and Robb were playing some form of video game, Sansa didn’t care to know what it was all she could tell was it involved a lot of shooting and made both the boys shout and swear profusely.

“I don’t care.” Sansa huffs, “I’m just making a point.”

She rests her bag on the floor and reaches for her sandals, slipping them onto her feet delicately. “Just because mum and dad are away doesn’t mean you can abuse the house.” Sansa declares as she looks over the mess across the coffee table and floor, “I hope you’ll be cleaning that up.”

“God Sans, anyone would think you owned the house.” Arya rolled her eyes, “We’ll clean up when we’re done, now get lost, I’m sure you don’t want to be late.”

Sansa glowers at her little sister and grabs her bag off the floor, sending a last glare to her brother and his friend before storming out of the house. Sansa never could understand why her little sister liked to spend so much time with Robb and his friends. Did she not have any friends of her own? Sansa could have sworn she had a boyfriend last she heard, would she rather not spend time with him over Robb and his delinquent friends?

Sansa shook her head at the thought as she climbed into her pristine baby blue mini, a present from her parents for doing so well in her final exams. Sansa was very strict with her car rules. No eating or drinking inside and most definitely no smoking. If she went to pick Robb up from practice he had to change out of his dirty shoes or he would be cleaning the carpets. And strictly no animals. She did not want to be hovering dog hairs off the back seat, they were hard enough to get off of the carpet let along clambering about in the small car.

Sansa drove her car like everyone was out to get her. She didn’t want to so much as scuff the wheels let alone get a scratch or a dent. She drove carefully unlike Robb who had already wrote off three of his cars from crashing into inanimate objects. He was furious when Sansa got a brand new car and he was left with another beat up old one, but Sansa pointed out he’d probably only have it for a month before driving it into a lamppost like the last one.

Arya was learning to drive and Sansa feared she’d have the same tendencies as Robb, those two were more alike than they liked to admit. Sansa was sure she was the only sane and responsible one out of her siblings.

Sansa found a parking space in the eight floor complex rather easily, she knew her friend Jeyne would already be here. She liked to be early where Sansa usually showed up just on time, she didn’t like waiting around and she also didn’t like keeping others waiting, so she always planned ahead to make sure she arrived just at the time she said she would.

Locking her car and stuffing the keys into the bottom of her bag Sansa headed off into the shopping centre. Jeyne had a wedding to attend the following weekend and Sansa had promised she’d go dress shopping with her. She saw Jeyne as the sister she always wanted, she was girly and fun and Sansa could talk to her about anything. The complete polar opposite to Arya who would rather spend her time wrestling with the boys in the mud than talk to Sansa, and if she ever even suggested going dress shopping together Sansa was sure Arya would cut her head off in her sleep.

Sansa beamed at the shorter brown haired girl as she spotted her stood beside a small newspaper stand. She was dressed fairly plainly where Sansa liked to dress up on every occasion she could. She didn’t see the point in boring clothes.

“Jeyne!” She smiles, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek lightly, “It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long!” Really it had only been two weeks since the girls had hung out, but two weeks without your best friend felt like an eternity.

“I know! Work is been crazy busy, but lets not talk about that now.” Jeyne smiled as she wrapped her arm around Sansa’s, “Lets talk dresses. I was thinking maybe a purple, nothing too bright, maybe pastel even. But I think purple suits me.”

It does, Sansa thought, that’s why you wear it for every occasion. But she didn’t voice that opinion instead she smiled and nodded, “I think purple would look great!”

After multiple shops later and hours spent stood outside changing rooms waiting for Jeyne to found the perfect dress she finally made a purchase. The dress was simple but in a pretty way, it was of a pale purple colour and stopped just above the knee. The top was fitted and the waist hugged her curves perfectly. Sansa found herself a little jealous but tried to ignore it.

“Thanks so much for your help Sans.” Jeyne grins, clutching her bag like her life depended on it, “I’m sure I would have been trying stuff on all day if it wasn’t for you.”

Sansa shrugs, pleased that her friend appreciated her efforts, god knows her family never did, “Anytime Jeyne. I can’t wait to see the pictures!”

Sansa bids her friend farewell at the same stand they met at, but Sansa didn’t want to go home yet. She was sure her siblings would still be in the same position she’d left them at and Sansa couldn’t bare being stuck inside and listening to that obnoxious video game right now.

She decided to grab a coffee, walking around shopping all morning had started to wear her out and she thought grabbing a quick drink would reenergise her so she could go shopping for herself. The queue at the Starbucks was long but to be expected, that’s what you get for coming to the best coffee house on a Saturday lunch time. Sansa was sure she wouldn’t find a seat and would have to go elsewhere to drink her coffee.

She ordered and leant against the wall while she waited for her drink to be made, she looked around the shop hoping to see a spare table somewhere but to no avail. But that’s when she spotted a familiar face and smiled to herself, she was sure he wouldn’t mind her sitting on the end of his table.

She thanked the barista as she grabbed her cup and headed over to the table she had spotted, she pulls a chair out and places her cup on the small round table causing the occupier to look up from his book to her.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She asks with a sweet smile.

Jon was about the only one of her brothers friends that she could stand, and she was sure that was because he rarely spoke and kept to himself. She wasn’t even sure how he and her brother could be friends at all, they were so different and Sansa was sure they had nothing in common.

“Not at all.” Jon shakes his head and returns her smile with his own small one, he went back to reading his book and Sansa couldn’t decide if she was glad for it or annoyed.

She pulled her phone out of her back to see if her boyfriend had replied to any of her earlier messages but he hadn’t, he must be busy she persuaded herself. She takes tentative sips of her coffee as her eyes scan the constant throng of people, she loved to people watch. She could usually spend hours sitting and watching strangers walk by but today she didn’t feel like sitting and observing she felt like chatting.

“What are you reading?” Sansa asks, tilting her head to see the cover of the book clutched in Jon’s hand. “The Lonely? Sounds a little morbid.” she chuckles.

Jon shrugs, “It is I suppose, but it’s good.” Jon attempts to go back to his reading but Sansa can’t help but butt in again.

“What’s it about?” She smiles innocently, crossing her ankles under the table, she ignored his sigh of annoyance when he closed the book and placed it on the table.

Jon slid the book over to her, “See for yourself.” He comments, tapping the back of the book.

Sansa picks it up and reads the description on the back, pulling a face as she got to the end, “Doesn’t sound like my kind of thing at all.” She decides, “I’d rather read a good romance novel.”

“That figures.” Jon chuckles and takes his book back but doesn’t open it again.

Sansa furrows her brows and glares over at him, “And what’s that supposed to mean?” she huffs.

Jon rolls his eyes, “I mean no offence.” He tells, “But I’ve known you for years Sansa, if I didn’t know you were a complete romantic by now I’d clearly be stupid.”

Sansa still narrows her eyes at him but looks away, “And what’s so wrong with that? The world is bad enough as it is without reading stuff like that. Sorry for wanting to read something happy.”

Jon chuckles, “There’s nothing wrong with it. But I’m sure you’d be surprised to find me sat here reading something by Cecelia Ahern.”

“I’m surprised you even know who that is.” Sansa smiles, feeling a lot less annoyed now she realised Jon wasn’t judging her, “I’ll read that if you read one of mine.” She smirks.

Jon raised a brow but grinned at her, “Maybe one day.” He laughs.

Sansa smiles, meeting his eyes for what was supposed to be a fleeting moment but instead got captivated by them. She’d never noticed how pretty they were before. She’d always just thought they were a boring brown but now she realised they were much more. She found herself blushing and quickly looked away, reprimanding herself for even thinking such a thing. She was dating Joffrey. Joffrey with his lovely blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. That was the kind of boy she liked, not Jon.

Jon couldn’t be more opposite to Joffrey if he tried. She scolded herself for even considering comparing the two.

“I should go.” She smiles and stands up, picking up her now empty paper cup, “Enjoy your book.”

“Enjoy your romance novels.” Jon chuckles and watches her leave.

Jon did his best to ignore the strange flutter he felt in his head when the red head smiled at him, that was his best friends little sister. He shook the thought from his head and opened up the book again, determined to forget the feeling she’d given him when she caught his eyes.


End file.
